HISKAREA
HISKAREA were a short-lived visual kei band formed on January 1, 2003. They were one of the first bands signed under the then-newly formed label, UNDER CODE PRODUCTION. This was also one of the first bands of Phantasmagoria members Riku (then known as Kenji) and Matoi. They disbanded on October 24, 2004 after their first oneman, EGOIST ONEMAN SHOW. Biography HISKAREA was formed by vocalist Kenji, guitarist Kore, and bassist Shio on January 1, 2003. They held their first live at Esaka BOOMIN HALL on March 24, and a week later, joined the then-newly formed label UNDER CODE PRODUCTION. The band then released their first "manic cell" single, Lost..., limited to only 666 copies; an additional pressing was then announced, despite claims that one would not be produced. On July 19, then embarked on their first live tour, Erode procedure, at Esaka BOOMIN HALL. At that same venue, the CD release celebration sponsored event, Cradle of Egoist Vol.1, was held on September 21, as drummer Matoi joined on the same day. Their first mini-album, Clear or Erode, was then released on October 1, limiting to only 3000 copies. Along with fellow labelmate band SUGAR FORKFUL, HISKAREA then co-produced the sponsored event, 邪ホスピタル, starting on April 25, then on May 15, and finally on August 21, 2004. After the latter date, the two bands released a split single bearing the same name as the event. This single also featured songs by the session band of vocalist Kenji and SUGAR FORKFUL vocalist Ren, 罪団法人黒十字. In the midst of the tour, HISKAREA also released a live-limited single, 青田刈 on August 16. As October 2004 approached, time was also running out for the band. As HISKAREA released what would be their final mini-album (self-titled) on October 20, they concluded their 邪ホスピタル tour with SUGAR FORKFUL three days later. The next day, HISKAREA performed at their first - and last - oneman, EGOIST ONEMAN SHOW at Senba Club Mercury, and disbanded. Because of their short run, HISKAREA only had a small number of releases, but contributed to several ominibus albums. They contributed to the first three volumes of High Style Paradox, notably with the song, 1/3の失情; other songs included the promotional video for Child sick on the High Style Paradox II DVD and 体温 on High Style Paradox III ~Maiden Voyage~. The band also participated in the omnibus album, Decadence 2004 ~SPLEEN&IDEAL~, with the song, Cat a like F-risky. Despite the band's disbandment after this release, their contributions did not stop there; on December 20, 2005, visual kei magazine Cure released their own collection album, Japanesque Rock Collectionz CureⅡ UNDER CODE PRODUCTION ALL CAST MUSEUM, which featured the song, PROTOTYPE. Two years later on November 20, 2008, HISKAREA later reappeared in the DVD, forbidden -INSANITY of the UNDERWORLD-'', which also featured Phantasmagoria and chariots, two of Kenji's later bands. The band would then resurface yet again in UNDER CODE PRODUCTION's final omnibus album, ''High Style Paradox 2003~2013, with the song, Cat like a F-risky. After the band's dissolution, Kenji changed his stage name to Riku, and he and Matoi went on to join what would have been Kisaki's final band, Phantasmagoria. Kore went on to provide support for a number of bands, starting with fellow UNDER CODE band Nega, and Shio provided support for dilettante lamp. HISKAREA later briefly reunited on July 2006 at the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION sponsored event, Re:Make a Individuality, at HOLIDAY UMEDA. Lineup *'研二' (kenji) - Vocals (2003.01.01-2004.10.24) → KAWON → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → chariots → chariots, 凛 → chariots *'之' (kore) - Guitar (2003.01.01-2004.10.24) → アギト → HISKAREA → ネガ (support), BUG♀-SiCK (support) → unknown-アンノウン- (support) → ケリィ (support) → Arian：Rhod (support) → (unknown) *'紫緒' (shio) - Bass (2003.01.01-2004.10.24) → SHEY≠DE → La：Sadie's → Fistiv Eye's → na：rses → Snow → Remage → SLEDGE → HISKAREA → dilettante lamp (support) → kelli → MASKED RIDER SYSTEM → Sherella → Victorian Steam Caravan Arte Machina *'纏' (matoi) - Drums (2003.09.21-2004.10.24) → KAWON → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → hannah (support), JILL CHRIST → (unknown) Discography Albums Clearorcode.png| Clear or Erode EP (2003.10.01) Hiskalbum.png| HISKAREA ～ヒスカリア～ EP (2004.10.20) Singles *2003.06.06 Lost... (limited to 666 copies) *2003.08.16 青田刈 (aota kari) (live-limited) Splits *2004.08.25 邪・ホスピタル (yokoshima hospital) (with SUGAR FORKFUL and 罪団法人黒十字) Omnibus albums *2003.09.30 High Style Paradox I (limited to 3000 copies) *2004.05.28 High Style Paradox III ~Maiden Voyage~ (limited to 5000 copies) *2004.06.30 Decadence 2004 ~SPLEEN&IDEAL~ *2005.12.20 Japanesque Rock Collectionz CureⅡ UNDER CODE PRODUCTION ALL CAST MUSEUM *2013.03.14 High Style Paradox 2003~2013 Omnibus videos *2004.02.05 High Style Paradox II *2008.11.20 forbidden -INSANITY of the UNDERWORLD- References *HISKAREA biography - WE LOVE UNDER CODE *HISKAREA - vkdb.jp Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands